Sache que je
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Sur une chanson de JeanJacques Goldman, une songfic où nous suivons les pensées d'une mystérieuse jeune femme, qui regarde un couple tournoyer sur la piste de danse...


Je suis assise à ma table, et j'écoute les autres pérorer, d'une oreille distraite. Le Bal bat son plein. La musique commence, le tempo lent. Et Je ne peux me contraindre à détourner mon regard. Je te regarde.

_Il y a des ombres dans je t'aime  
Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça_

Suis-je vraiment la jeune fille insensible que vous croyez voir derrière mes actes ? Vous me dites froide, glaciale même, sans humour et bien d'autres encore. Mais si je suis telle que cela, pourquoi ce serrement de cœur à chaque fois que je te vois ? Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, j'ai ce blocage, ce nœud dans ma gorge. On m'a interdit d'aimer, mais je suis humaine. On ne peut brimer le cœur d'un humain. Mais j'ai aussi mes convictions. Il y a quelque chose dans mon âme, qui résonne sur cette chanson. Tu tiens cette petite rousse dans tes bras et vous dansez.

_Des traces de temps qui traîne  
Y'a du contrat dans ces mots-là_

Je suis sûre que si je te disais ces mots, tu te sentirais alors obligé envers moi. Plus de sincérité, juste un devoir. Vous dansez, des yeux bruns dans des yeux émeraude. Tu lui murmures quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais pourquoi faire un secret de ce que tu lui as dit ? Il me suffit de lire dans les yeux verts qui viennent de s'allumer, il suffit de la voir t'embrasser si tendrement. Moi aussi je pourrais être tendre, sans avoir besoin de mots pour cela.

_Tu dis l'amour a son langage  
Et moi les mots ne servent à rien_

Des mots… De simples lettres de l'alphabet accolées… Pourquoi ne pas voir dans mon regard et mes gestes ce que ces mots veulent dire ? Tu n'as donc pas remarqué que j'étais gênée en ta présence ? Tu n'as pas non plus saisi pourquoi je ne venais pas supporter ma Maison pendant les matches nous opposant ? Non, sur tout cela, tes yeux ont glissé sans comprendre. Il te faut des mots pour comprendre.

_S'il te faut des phrases en otage  
Comme un sceau sur un parchemin_

Alors sache que, je…  
Sache-le  
Sache que, je…

J'hésite… Je te veux tellement que je suis presque prête à te les dire, ces trois mots. Mais cela voudrait dire changer. Je ne veux pas changer, je veux que tu viennes vers moi pour ce que je suis et non ce que je pourrais être. Mais pourquoi le bel attrapeur de Gryffondor, la coqueluche de toutes ces jeunes filles, le chef du quatuor le plus célèbre de Poudlard, pourquoi cet homme ferait attention à une Serpentarde, qui plus est amie de son pire ennemi ? J'ai rêvé que tu m'invites à ce bal. Mais tu t'es tourné vers elle, parce qu'elle était prête à te dire ces mots.

_Il y a mourir dans « je t'aime »  
Il y a je ne vois plus que toi  
Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes  
Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi_

Jamais je ne t'enchaînerais, parce que je ne veux pas moi-même être enchaînée. Tu es tellement vivant, que si je limitais ton univers à moi à moi seule, tu dépérirais. N'as-tu pas peur de te flétrir à ses cotés ? Sauras-tu vivre pleinement si elle veut l'exclusivité de toi ? Tout ça à cause de « je t'aime »… Prononcer ses mots, ce serait nous empêcher tous les deux d'admirer les autres beautés de ce monde sans se sentir coupable. Au contraire, je pense que savoir apprécier les autres permet de mieux consolider un couple. La confiance n'a pas besoin de mots si le sentiment est sincère.

_Un malhonnête stratagème  
Ces trois mots-là n'affirment pas  
Il y a une question dans « je t'aime »  
Qui demande « m'aime tu, toi ? »_

Si je m'ouvre à toi, sauras-tu comprendre ces signes ? Je n'aurais pas besoin de savoir tes sentiments, car il te suffira de t'ouvrir à moi pour que je lise en toi. Je suis en train de rêver. Jamais cela ne se réalisera. Tu as besoin de ces mots pour te sentir rassuré, qu'elle te dise « je t'aime » et que tu lui répondes « je t'aime aussi ». Et alors l'Amour sera rabaissé, banalisé par ces mots. Il ne suffira plus que de les prononcer pour s'aimer.

_Alors sache que, je…  
Sache-le  
Sache que, je…_

La chanson se termine. Et aucun de vous deux n'en a compris le sens. Tu lui caresses le visage et tu prononces les mots que l'auteur a volontairement laissés en suspens. Je ne suis que Narcissa Black, prisonnière de ses convictions. Et vous êtes James Potter et Lily Evans, qui vous complaisez dans des mots qui se videront peu à peu de leur sens, comme une fleur qui se fane. Moi je suis un cristal qui jamais ne s'altèrera, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vous jalouser. Et je quitte la Grande Salle, un nouvel espoir brisé en moi, encore un…


End file.
